1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and a method for manufacturing the golf club head.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a trend to reduce the thickness of a member (e.g., a cover plate) of a golf club head for improving elastic deformability of the member. It is therefore an important task to reduce the thickness of the member while securely mounting the member on the golf club head.
The member is generally mounted to the golf club head by welding or brazing. For example, a cover plate can be fixed in a top opening of a golf club head by welding or brazing. In a case that the thickness of the cover plate is reduced to a certain extent and that the cover plate is mounted to the top opening by conventional welding such as Argon welding, recessions are apt to be formed in the seam along a perimeter of the cover plate. The qualified product rate is thus low. On the other hand, if the cover plate is mounted to the top opening by brazing to avoid generation of the recessions, sufficient engaging strength could not be obtained between a front edge of the cover plate and a perimeter wall delimiting the top opening. As a result, the brazing area in the front edge of the cover plate (that is adjacent to the striking face and thus has a relatively larger deformation when subjected to momentum during striking) is liable to crack due to the momentum.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M249697 discloses a hollow golf club head with an opening in a top face thereof and a cover plate mounted in the opening. The golf club head includes a perimeter wall extending along the opening, with at least one groove being defied in the perimeter wall. The cover plate includes an engaging rib. During brazing, the engaging rib is inserted into the groove to position the cover plate in the top face of the golf club head for improving the engaging reliability. However, high precision is required for forming the groove and the engaging rib. Further, the cover plate could not be manufactured by casting or forging that is suitable for rapid manufacture purposes. In other words, complex manufacturing processes are required and the cost is increased.